Después de Frozen
by LeiaScissorhands15
Summary: Todos sabemos lo que pasó una vez que Elsa se separó de su hermana: las dos volvieron a estar juntas. Pero Elsa empieza a preguntarse el origen de sus poderes, sin saber que la respuesta estuvo con ella desde pequeña. Ellas sabrán lo que les ocurrió cuando nacieron y lo que ocurrirá si toman la decisión equivocada. Advertencia: triple crossover: ROTG x Tangled FROZEN
1. Chapter 1

**He vuelto con otro fic y una historia diferente de las que suelo escribir. Advertencia, estos dos o tres primeros capitulos son de antes de la pelicula de Frozen, los siguientes son después de la historia de la película. Nos leemos más abajo.**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

Si bien ya todo estaba en calma y las amenazas que Pitch provocó, y los miedos habían sido disipados, las cosas aún no habían terminado para Los Cuatro Grandes. Aún no se sabe lo que fue de Mérida e Hiccup, pero lo que ocurrió con Eugene, Jack y Rapunzel no pasó desapercibido por los otros dos, menos por Pitch.

Rapunzel ahora vivía con sus padres en el palacio con Eugene, pero Jack le hacía visitas ocasionales para hablar e intentar confesarle lo que sentía por ella. En una mañana especial se armó de valor, le llevó unas flores que tomó de una florería del reino y fue a verla, llegó y le dijo de sopetón que la ama, así de casual, le dijo todo lo que no le puedo decir mientras estaban luchando contra Pitch Black junto al vikingo y la arquera. Rapunzel aprovechó el momento para decirle que ojala no se lo hubiera dicho, en ese momento le besó ligeramente los helados labios del muchacho y le pidió que se fuera. Al pedirle tal cosa se sintió algo confundida en cuanto a lo que sentía tanto por Eugene como por Jack, se sentía fuertemente atraída por ambos pero no lograba aclarar su mente por mucho que quisiera. Jack se negó a irse, fue hacia ella y la besó como siempre quiso besarla, con cariño y con urgencia, urgencia de probar los suaves y cálidos labios de la princesa que juraba era la luz de sus ojos y de su vida.

Durante los siguientes días Jack iba con más frecuencia al castillo, tanto que hasta el Conejo de Pascua se encontraba preguntándose donde estaba el niño que le arruinaba las pascuas(aunque el muchacho nunca se perdía ninguna para mandar una helada). Rapunzel veía menos a Eugene y no le decía que Jack y ella ahora tenían una especie de relación, algo complicada y secreta, pero al fin una relación ya que las que no están en boca de todos son las mejores y más emocionantes. Cada que los dos se encontraban llegaban al punto en que los dos se quedaban callados y uno besaba al otro, a veces era besos suaves y llenos de cariño, otros más apasionados y llenos de urgencia de tener al otro en ese momento; casi siempre era Jack el que empezaba a besar a Punzie y claro que a ella el encantaba. Se veían en el ático del castillo o en los jardines en algún lugar solitario donde nadie viera a la rubia hablarle al aire.

Luego algo inesperado pasó de repente, Eugene y Rapunzel pidieron salir del castillo y quedarse en una de las casa de verano que el rey y su reina tenían en las tierras del este, ellos accedieron pensando que, como su hija les había dicho, quería saber de los lugares en los que pronto ella poseería autoridad, nunca supieron la verdadera razón. Pasó un año y ni Punzie ni Eugene regresaron, y una mañana un llanto se escuchó, era el llanto de una bebé recién nacida de cabellos blancos y ojos azules como el cielo despejado.

El nacimiento de Elsa, como le puso Jack, afectó a todos pero más que nadie a Eugene, él sabía lo que Jack siempre había sentido por Rapunzel, pero nunca creería que ella tendría una hija con él, se molestó tanto que estaba dispuesto a decirle a sus padres lo que había hecho pero no pudo ser tan cruel con la muchacha. Se marchó del pequeño castillo si, pero no les mencionó nada a los padres de Punzie, solo les dijo que ella adoraba el lugar y que decidió quedarse un poco más pero que él ya estaba un poco hastiado del castillo.

Una noche, luego de dos meses de que Elsa naciera, Jack quiso tratar un tema con Rapunzel que venía pensando luego de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho con ella. Entró a la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña, vio a Punzie recostada abrazando al pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas blancas, se acercó lo suficiente a la cama como para hincarse y vio a Punzie abrir sus ojos verdes.

-Lo siento ¿te desperté?-dijo, ella solo negó con la cabeza y se acomodó de tal modo que pudiera conversar con Jack, apoyó su cabeza en su mano para poder mirarlo.-Necesito que hablemos de algo.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó con una sonrisa, ajena a lo que Jack pensaba.

-…vas a tener que buscarle a Elsa un padre.

-¿Qué?-se alteró un poco ante tal declaración.-No, claro que no, no cuando ella ya tiene un padre.

-Bueno pero ¿y si termina siendo como yo?-dijo, se sentí algo asustado ante tal idea, la idea de que Elsa fuera invisible para todos.

-Entonces la amaré aún más. Jack ella aprenderá aceptarte así como yo lo hice.

-Punzie, ella necesita un padre…y no un amigo para jugar.-se puso de pie y empezó a maniobrar su callado con desesperación.-Además no es apuesta segura que logre verme y menos reconocerme como su padre.

-Claro que lo hará.-dijo decidida intentando calmar su angustia.-Yo le enseñaré a creer y lo aceptará algún día.-Jack rió ligera y amargamente al recordar algo.

-Punzie, no puedes enseñar u obligar a una persona a creer en algo que no puede ver.

Rapunzel se sentía molesta, más que nada por ver como Jack tenía tan poca fe en que Elsa algún día creyera en él, a veces esa idea le afectaba tanto que miraba a su pequeña preguntándose si podría convencerla de que Jack era su papá. Le pidió a Jack que se acercara un poco a ella, le dio un ligero beso en los labios para finalmente hablar.

-Te aseguro que ella no será invisible y que podrá crecer como una niña normal.-volvió a besarlo y notó como la bebé se movía un poco, Punzie quiso cargarla pero Jack se le adelantó y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, a pesar de que Elsa seguía dormida ésta sonrió ligeramente al abrir sus ojitos y vislumbrar la imagen del muchacho de ojos azules como los de ella.

Pasó año y medio, Elsa creció como Rapunzel dijo a Jack, fuerte y visible ante todos. Pronto descubrieron que Elsa poseía el mismo poder que Jack, pero ella hacía nieve y ventiscas directo de su manos y no usando un callado como su padre. Pasaban los tres las horas y horas jugando con la nieve que la pequeña Elsa era capaz de hacer, pero cuando Jack se iba para hacer el invierno en otros lugares, y Punzie salía del castillo para visitar un rato a su padres y hacerles saber que todo estaba bien, la pequeña se quedaba aburrida por no poder jugar con nadie, hasta que lo conoció en el jardí trasero del castillo pequeño. Lo vio salir de las sombras observándola como jugaba haciendo muñecos de nieve y otras figurillas, era alto, de piel gris y ojos dorados que hipnotizaban a Elsa con solo echarles un vistazo. Se le acercó y él se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-¿Puedes jugar un rato conmigo?-preguntó Elsa algo apenada, su madre le advirtió de los extraños pero estaba aburrida y quería jugar con alguien hasta que uno de sus padres llegaran.

-Por supuesto, Elsa.-contestó, tomó de la mano a la niña y ella empezó a hacer su magia haciendo nieve en todo el jardín.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-inquirió la infanta.

-Pitch, Pitch Black.-tomó de los hombros a la niña y le habló en un tono apacible.-Quiero que mi visita permanezca en secreto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó inocentemente sin saber con quién hablaba realmente.

-Puede que a tus padres no les agrade que me tengas como amigo tuyo.-dijo, Elsa no terminó de comprender pero solo asintió ante la petición de su nuevo amigo.

El resto de la tarde los dos jugaron dos guerras de nieve, hicieron esculturas y muñecos y hasta ángeles de nieve, Pitch le acompañó todo el rato hasta que Elsa se cansó y se recostó en la nieve. Jack apreció bajando de los aires viendo a su hija respirar cansadamente y viendo todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia.

-¿Tu madre y tu hicieron todo esto?-preguntó.

-No.-dijo Elsa poniéndose de pie.-Lo hicimos yo y…-luego recordó lo que le había prometido a Pitch, es cierto, pasó un agradable y divertido día y él se había portado bien con ella a pesar de verse tan aterrador, no podía contarles…quizá no lo entenderían.-Digo, yo y solamente yo, papá.

Jack le creyó a su copito de nieve y la llevó adentro para que se preparara para dormir. Luego de ese día Elsa no volvió a saber de Pitch así que pensó que tal vez, así como todos los adultos, tenía cosas que hacer y por eso ya no la volvió a visitar. Punzie volvió y ya entrada la noche y vio como Jack estaba en la habitación de Elsa observándola dormir.

-¿Se acaba de dormir?-preguntó la peli café.

-Ya tiene un buen rato así.-contestó el muchacho.

-Sabes, los sirvientes me han contado que se aburre cuando no estamos.

-¿En serio?

-Si.-dijo sentándose en el lado contrario de la cama al de Jack, miro a la pequeña y acarició suavemente su cabello blanco, provocando que Elsa despertara.

-¿Mami?-se levantó y sentó en la cama tallando sus ojitos.-¿Qué sucede?

-Elsa, ¿es cierto que te sientes sola cuando no estamos?-preguntó su papá.

-Si, un poco. Es que no tengo a nadie con quien jugar cuando ustedes no están.-finalizó con voz somnolienta y los ojitos ligeramente entrecerrados. Fue cuando a Rapunzel se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Elsa…-con su dedo índice alzó la barbilla de la chiquita y le miró directo a los somnolientos ojos.-¿Te gustaría tener una hermanito?-inquirió, a Elsa s ele quitó el sueño en cuanto escuchó la palabra hermanito. Jack por otra parte estaba estupefacto ¿Punzie hablaba en serio? ¿en serio quería?

-¡SI! ¡Si quiero, si quiero, si quiero, si quiero!-dijo dando de saltitos en la cama, abrazó a su mamá y ésta tomó la mano de Jack firmemente.

Elsa volvió a dormir y sus padres la dejaron para dirigirse a su alcoba, la cual estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia de la de Elsa, Rapunzel tomó de la mano de Jack y le dedicó una sonrisa, más encantadora que las anteriores sabiendo lo que quería decir. La tomó de los hombros y le dio beso, no era solo un roce, era un profundo que él mismo empezó a intensificar, se separaron un momento a tal distancia que sus respiraciones chocaban y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Si, definitivamente Elsa tendría un hermanito muy pronto.

**Aqui el primer capi, subiré el segundo pronto ahora que tengo tiempo y mis vacaciones están por acabar, esto lo escribí en dos días luego de ver Frozen, para los que no saben está basada en un cuento danés llamado la reina de las nieves, ese cuento era mi favorito de chiquita UuU. ¡Feliz año a todos y ojalá sigan leyendo!**

**¿Me dejan algún Review?...Por fis un beso y hasta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo y espero que esten bien, yo aquí con algo de frío pero sigo escribiendo y llegando con esta entrega, me gustó lo que dijeron de esta historia, al principio no estaba segura si les iba a gustar pero en fin, les gustó y es lo que cuenta xD Nos leemos más abajo!**

**Venga el capi!**

Capitulo 2: Lo mejor para ellas dos.

De manera silenciosa como si no estuviera ahí, se arrastró por debajo de la cuna de la infanta y emergió como una sombra alta y hasta omnipotente. Rió un poco y se acercó a la pequeña, la cual dormía plácidamente ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor en ese momento.

"Es sin duda una hermosa pequeña. Es idéntica a su madre cuando era un bebé"-pensó para sí con una sonrisa casi enferma al recordar como solía estar a tan poca distancia de la rubia mientras Gothel dormía en la otra habitación. Quiso acercarse un poco más para acariciar su cabello pero de inmediato la niña fue tomada lejos de la cuna y de un momento a otro Pitch vio a Rapunzel cargando a la bebé tratando de calmar su llanto, y a Jack puesto a la defensiva protegiendo a la niña y a su princesa.

-Frost…Punzie, veo que ahora tienen a dos hermosas y encantadoras niñas.-se les aproximó un poco haciendo a los dos jóvenes retroceder.-Elsa ya debe de tener…¿Dos años y medio?-dijo, no pasó desapercibida la cara de espanto de los muchachos.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de Elsa?-preguntó Jack en un tono autoritario y claramente enojado.

-Oh, vamos Frost, recuerda que yo lo veo todo desde la oscuridad.-contestó haciendo que arena negra pareciera en sus manos y se movieran en espiral.-¿En serio creíste que no me daría cuenta de la pequeña con poderes de hacer nieve en este castillo?-inquirió con malicia, Punzie se irguió con una expresión de desafío que hasta a Jack se espantó al verla.

-Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Elsa te voy a..

-¿Harás qué?-Pitch alzó la mano para lanzar su arena negra sobre ellos pero Jack uso su callado y le lanzó un rayó de escarcha, pero el Coco se defendió formando escudos con la misma arena negra que igual se desvanecía al chocar con los rayos de Jack.

-Aléjate de Elsa y de Anna, si sabes lo que te conviene Pitch.-Dijo amenazante la joven cargando a la bebé.

-¿O qué?, ¿Me curarás las cicatrices de mis batallas con tus lágrimas?-se mofó el mayor sacudiendo sus manos burlonamente.-Por si no lo recuerdas querida…tu cabello ya no es ni la mitad de lo que era de largo como para poder ahorcarme como hiciste hace tiempo.

A Jack ya le estaba empezando a molestar la presencia del Coco en su alcoba, se concentró por unos segundos y lanzó un último rayo tan fuerte y tan rápido que lanzó a Pitch por la ventana lejos de su familia.

Punzie cerró la ventana para después ver si Anna no había sufrido ningún daño mientras estaba dormida, después escucharon algo parecido a truenos detrás de la muchacha en la ventana.-¡No podrás escaparte de mi, Frost!, ¡Y tampoco ellas podrán hacerlo!-exclamó Pitch marchándose en su nube de arena negra.

Los muchachos fueron corriendo al cuarto de la hermana mayor de Anna, al abrir la puerta con un gran estruendo vieron que ella seguía dormida, Jack se le acercó y Punzie, aún con la bebé en brazos, revisó las esquinas oscuras de la habitación y cerciorarse de que Pitch no había estado allí.

-Elsa, linda.-la niña despertó y dijo "¿qué sucede?" con una voz tan somnolienta que les confirmó a los mayores que no había despertado.-Ven, esta noche dormirás con nosotros.-sentenció el padre cargándola con cuidado para que siguiera durmiendo.

Elsa siguió durmiendo en medio de sus padres y Anna, ahora su nueva hermanita, el resto de la noche, solo una ves se levantó para ver a su hermana dormir, después vio abajo y se preguntó por qué en el tapete de la cuna había arena negra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jack Frost**

Esto es terrible, ahora que Pitch sabe de las niñas no están seguras, ni aquí ni en el castillo de Punzie. Nada detendrá a Pitch para querer hacerle daño a las niñas y destruirme, lo sé, él lo juró y estoy seguro de que cumplirá. Al ver a Punzie, Elsa y Anna me siento completo, con el solo hecho de verlas felices a las tres me hacen la persona más afortunada y feliz de todo el mundo, es por eso que no estoy dispuesto a ver como el Coco intenta hacerles daño a mis niñas.

Salí del castillo para encontrarme con Conejo, quería pedirle ayuda para mantener seguras a Elsa y a Anna ya que a Rapunzel y a mí no parece alcanzarnos Pitch ya que ahora se encuentra débil, pero con ellas es diferente, es seguro que intentará usarlas para llegar a nosotros, o a mí en su defecto. Le conté de manera sintetizada a Conejo lo que ocurrió y los dos llegamos una conclusión: Las niñas simplemente no estaban seguras conmigo y Punzie, lo mejor sería que estuviesen al cuidado de otras personas. Pero a pesar de que sé que Elsa entenderá, la que me preocupa es Anna, ella es muy enérgica y es muy afectiva con nosotros, no creo que ella supere el hecho de vivir con otras personas aún si sigue siendo un bebé.

-Entonces llévala con los Troles.-dijo Conejo sacando me de mis pensamientos.

-¿Con los qué?

-Los Troles, ellos podrían hacer algo para ayudar a que Anna conlleve vivir con otras personas que se encarguen de ella y de Elsa.-explicó mientras ayudaba unos cuantos huevos a bajar de las flores de donde venían.

-Conejo, ¡eres un genio!-en un arranque de euforia jalé las orejas largas de Conejo y le di un afectivo beso en la mejilla, recibiendo un gruñido de molestia por parte del animal.-¡Gracias, colita de algodón, te debo una pascua sin tormenta de nieve!-dije al salir volando lejos de la madriguera.

Llegué de regreso al pequeño castillo y hablé con Rapunzel mientras Elsa cuidaba y entretenía a Anna. Al principio no le agradó la idea, pero a medida que le iba explicando con más detalle la situación calló en cuenta de que no había otra forma de solucionar este problema; al final terminó accediendo con la condición de que si no encontrábamos a la familia perfecta para nuestras niñas, buscaríamos otra opción para protegerlas de Pitch. Yo estaba más que encantado, no solo porque las niñas tenían la posibilidad de vivir seguras, sino porque también cabía la posibilidad de que tuvieran un padre que las criara; no es que me quiera librar de la responsabilidad, si no porque sinceramente tengo miedo, miedo de que cuando sean mayores ya ninguna de las tres puedan verme. Tengo miedo de que aunque digan que aún creen en mí ya no puedan verme porque eso es lo que toda persona hace al crecer, no soportaría ver como las tres poco a poco me van olvidando, además, si por algún descuido mío Pitch llega a tener a alguna de ellas entonces…perdería la poca fe que tengo en mí para cuidar a las personas que más me importan.

Fue cuando, sobrevolando el reino de Arendelle, según por lo que oí, encontré a la pareja que sería adecuada para hacerse cargo de Elsa y Anna, me posé más cerca en una ventana para oír lo que decían unas sirvientas acerca del rey y la reina.

-Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor.-comentó una sirvienta de entre el trío de mujeres que se encontraban en una sala común.

-Si la reina ya no puede tener hijos, ¿qué será de Arendelle?-dijo una mucama sentada de espaldas a mí.

-Dijeron que esta vez no lo perdería, pero se equivocaron.-dijo otra al borde de las lágrimas.-Sin un heredero para gobernar este reino, es probable que las cosas en Arendelle empeoren antes de mejorar.-dijo, pasé a la habitación del rey y la reina, y lo que vi me descolgó por completo.

La reina se veía joven y hermosa, se encontraba recostada en su cama y miraba el fuego de su chimenea de manera tan triste que parecía que sus ojos se veían apagados, el rey tampoco se veía muy bien, miraba a su reina tan triste a como ella estaba, luego vi a un sirviente algo regordete llevarse un bulto pequeño envuelto en, lo que me pareció, eran sábanas manchadas de unas pocas gotas de sangre.

-No había manera de saber lo que le pasaría.-le dijo el rey tomando su mano y besándola con devoción.

-…era una niña….-respondió ella dejando correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, su rey se hincó en le piso abrazándola a como pudo y tratando de consolarla.

Para cuando regresé, ya era de noche, las niñas se habían dormido y Rapunzel leía cerca de la cama con una sartén en el buró de su lado, ella siempre tomando precauciones a su manera. Al verme sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapreció al notar que algo andaba mal conmigo, me preguntó que me ocurría tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Encontré a quienes pueden cuidar de ellas.-dije con un leve sentimiento de alegría al ver solucionado nuestro dilema, y uno muy grande de tristeza al saber que ya no tendría a esas felices niñas conmigo.

Rapunzel y yo fuimos al castillo de Arendelle con las niñas a primera hora del día siguiente, ella usaba una capa con capucha para cubrir su rostro para tomar la precaución de que no la conocieran como la princesa del reino vecino, solicitó una audiencia privada con los reyes y yo tenía a las niñas escondidas para facilitarle las cosas a Punzie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando los reyes se presentaron frente a Rapunzel, ésta se descubrió el rostro quitándose la capucha, haciendo que los reyes la reconocieran. El rey estuvo apunto de decirle algo, pero Punzie lo cayó gentilmente con un ademán y negando con la cabeza, no quería iniciar con un comentario de los reyes, solo quería entregarles a sus tesoros antes de cambiar de parecer, por el egoísmo de querer tenerlas solo para ella y Jack.

-Sus altezas, he venido a hacerles una propuesta especial.-empezó la peli café. Jack se encontraba en la habitación contigua con las niñas pasando un rato con ellas antes de entregárselas a quienes sabía cuidarían bien de ellas.

-Y ¿cuál es esa propuesta, princesa?-inquirió la reina intrigada por la presencia de aquella joven de cabellos cortos. Punzie se acercó a la puerta.

-Tengo un problema en el cual necesito su ayuda, y sé que esta propuesta nos beneficiará a todos si la aceptan.-dijo Punzie, los reyes estaban confundidos ¿qué quería esa chica?

-Vaya directo al punto su majestad, somos personas ocupadas.-dijo el rey sin ánimo de ofender a la princesa.

-Hay alguien que quiere hacerle daño a mis dos hijas.-empezó, los reyes se veían ahora todavía más intrigados.-No importa lo que intente hacer, esta persona no se detendrá hasta tenerlas. Y sé de buena fuente que ustedes no tienen descendencia.-la reina estaba por decir algo cuando Rapunzel le interrumpió.-Por cual, les pido por favor que sean ustedes quienes se encarguen de protegerlas. Podrán criarlas y a partir de ahora…-Rapunzel se vio triste al hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara.-…a partir de ahora serán suyas.-dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, el rey se le acercó y la llevó a que se sentara.

-¿Usted nos está pidiendo que…seamos los padres de sus hijas?-preguntó el rey algo confundido por tal petición.-Que yo sepa usted tampoco tiene descendencia.

-No oficialmente.-explicó.-aún no me he casado, pero ya tengo hijas…y no son de mi prometido.-dijo, escucharon la puerta rechinar al abrirse y Punzie vio a Jack asomarse sin las niñas, la joven notó como los reyes miraban en su dirección con la interrogante en sus expresiones de "¿quién es este chico?" notando que ellos podían ver a Jack.-Él es el padre de mis niñas: Jack Frost.

-Esto no puede ser.-dijo el rey en un murmullo audible, Jack se les acercó mostrándose completamente.-…Jack Frost.-el rey se acercó a uno de los libreros que tenía y buscó entre todos los libros, hallando uno de lomo rojo pasando las páginas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, un capitulo explicando quién o qué hacía las ventiscas y los días nevados.-Eres tú. Jack Frost.-Punzie lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a los reyes para que lo vieran mejor.

-Él y yo somos los padres de las niñas: Elsa y Anna.

-Pero si sus hijas están en peligro ¿quién asegura que no lo estarán con nosotros?-inquirió la reina.

-La persona que está tras ellas no sabe que hemos venido aquí.-dijo esta vez Jack.-No sabe que ustedes se harán cargo de ella y tampoco sabe que ya no estarán con nosotros.

-¿Pero ellas lo sabrán?-preguntó el rey específicamente al espíritu de la nieve.

-Elsa es bastante precoz para su edad, tiene dos años y Anna es apenas una bebé. Con Anna no creo que haya problema pero la que me preocupa es Elsa porque…-se detuvo a pensar en lo que diría.-es que a ella le cuesta "soltar" las cosas.-dijo rascando su nuca con nerviosismo al pensar que los reyes no lo entenderían.

-Ah, entonces es muy aprensiva.-dijo el rey pensando un poco la situación.-Si accedemos a quedarnos con ellas…¿entonces serán nuestras hijas?-quiso aclarar antes de dar una respuesta.

-Por supuesto, todo con tal de que estén seguras y no corran peligro.-dijo Punzie.-No quisiera ser molesta pero, necesitamos una respuesta ya…-tomó las manos de la reina sujetándolas firmemente.-antes de que me arrepienta.-la reina pasó a ver a su esposo que ya estaba sentado en la silla donde estaba la princesa, le tomó de los hombros y le sonrió de lado algo indecisa pero más segura de decir que sí.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el rey, Jack y Rapunzel voltearon a ver a los reyes.-Cuidaremos de sus niñas.-la joven pareja se abrazó y Punzie fue a la otra habitación a traer a las niñas.-En cuanto las traiga iremos a ver unos amigos para que le ayuden a Elsa a conllevar el cambio de familia.

-¿Se refiere a los Troles?-inquirió Jack apoyándose en su callado, el rey asintió y le dijo a su reina que se quedara con el chico en lo que avisaba a los sirvientes que saldrían en un rato.

Rapunzel llegó poco después con Anna en sus brazos y con Elsa sujetando firme la capa de su mamá, luego fijó su vista en Jack.-¡Papi!-fue corriendo y abrazó al muchacho, el cual le cargó en unos segundos. La reina quería llorar, más que nada porque se imaginaba que si su condición hubiera sido otra entonces ella y su rey tendrían hasta dos niñas; se veía reflejada en la joven princesa del reino vecino cargando y dando de besos en la frentesita de su bebé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Rapunzel**

Salimos con el atardecer con todo y las niñas en tres caballos que el rey mandó a preparar para llegar hasta las afueras de Arendelle donde veríamos a los Troles, Elsa estaba curiosa y preguntaba si iríamos de paseo con los reyes. De momentos pensaba que dentro de poco esta hermosa niñas ya no me reconocería y que hasta se olvidaría de mi. Mientras cabalgábamos llegamos a una zona que parecía tropical, estaba lleno de rocas pero todo se veía envuelto por la naturaleza, el rey se acercó a lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar.

-Ah, Lamento mucho irrumpir en su hogar pero…necesitamos ayuda. Son estas dos niñas.-exclamó para que se oyera por todo el lugar, las rocas redondas y esparcidas empezaron a rodar y a juntarse en donde estaba el rey, dieron cada una un salto y luego se "abrieron" dejando ver que eran los Troles que estábamos buscando.

Elsa se asustó un poco al verlos algo enanos con orejas grandes y puntiagudas y "vestidos" con las plantas y el moho que les crecía, pero poco después se calmó sintiendo que eran simpáticos e inofensivos. Una roca de tamaño algo grande fue rodando hacia el rey, cambió su forma a la de un Trol anciano, el rey se hincó pata quedar a su altura y así poder hablar con él.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo el Trol con voz carrasposa, me acerqué y le mostré a mis dos niñas, pero le di a la reina mi pequeña Anna y cubrí los oídos de Elsa.

-Verá usted, estas dos niñas serán ahora nuestras hijas pero, queremos que les ayuden a que conlleven vivir ahora con nosotros.-finalizó el rey, el Trol se le acercó a Elsa y le destapé los oídos, tomó su mano y la acercó al rey.

-Elsa, de ahora en adelante ya no podrás ver a tus padres.-dijo, ya no sirvió de nada que le tapara las orejas, ella nos miro asustada y confundida, solo hacemos esto por el bien de ella y de Anna.-Es fácil para nosotros convencer a la mente de cambiar, pero el corazón siempre es más complicado.-explicó el Trol, puso su mano en los ojos de Elsa y ésta cayó en los brazos del rey, luego colocó su palma en la frente de Elsa y sacó una estela de nube azul con brillos blancos, de esta salieron los recuerdos de Elsa.-Para que ella pueda estar a salvo como ustedes desean, sugiero suprimir todos los recuerdos que tenga de ustedes como familia.-Jack me posó su brazo en mi hombro al verme tan intranquila, vimos que el Trol pasaba los recuerdos de nuestra niña donde aparecíamos nosotros y los cambiaba por la presencia del rey y la reina de Arendelle.-No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, los recuerdos cambiaron, pero muy en el fondo ella todavía los amará aún sin tener recuerdo alguno.-tomó la nube de recuerdos de Elsa y los colocó de nuevo en su frente, luego apareció una sonrisa en la carita de mi pequeña.-Despertará cuando los recuerdos nuevos sean asimilados. Que descanse por ahora.

Cuando les agradecimos la ayuda nos fuimos del lugar, pero el Trol anciano le dio un pedazo de papel al rey, se veía viejo y algo descuidado. Escuché que el rey le preguntó su nombre al Trol, él solo respondió: "Llámame abuelo Pavi". Regresamos al castillo y enviamos a Elsa a la habitación que compartiría con Anna, la dejamos dormir pero ni Jack ni yo abandonamos la habitación, después de todo sería la última vez que veríamos a nuestras niñas, la cuna de Anna ya estaba ahí y ella estaba despierta pero la reina insistió en hacerse cargo. No pudimos decirle que no sabiendo lo mucho que anhelaba tener un bebé, ella se quedó con nosotros toda la noche esperando a que Elsa despertara en algún momento para darles un último adiós; en algún punto me puse nostálgica y empecé a cantar la canción de

Jack y yo nos quedamos dormidos viendo a nuestras niñas dormir, cuando la mañana llegó Elsa fue la primera en despertarse, yo tomaba su manita mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el brazo y la sentí despertar soltando mi mano. Pude ver en su miradita la pregunta de : "¿y tú quién eres?" fue cuando me levanté y dejé que la reina se acercara a ella para calmarla, luego Jack y yo nos retiramos y en el pasillo de salida del castillo le di un sobre al rey que venía con una carta para las niñas.

-¿Cuándo se las daré?-me preguntó el rey, puse mi mano en sus hombros y le mire.

-Ellas sabrán cuando leerla.-me puse mi capa y me coloqué la capucha.-Manténgala en un lugar donde la puedan encontrar aún después de que hayan crecido.-dije mientras salía del castillo junto con Jack para irnos lo más pronto posible a mi reino…antes de que regrese por esas niñas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rapunzel aún no superaba el haber dado a sus hijas a otras personas, ella creía que aún si esos deseaban tanto un hijo esa no era razón para darle los suyos. Jack aún estaba con ella…como amigo, ¿por qué? Porque Punzie tomó la decisión de casarse con Eugene, ¿por qué? Para rendirse y dejar de darse falsas esperanzas en una relación con Jack. Porque no importa las cosas que hagan, nadie puede verlo, tenia que ser realista y caer en cuenta de que en la realidad un mortal no puede estar junto a un ser mágico y Jack también tenía que aceptar ese hecho. "Un espíritu o ser mágico no puede estar con un mortal, Jack…yo lo tuve que aprender por las malas" eso le dijo Conejo cuando conoció a Rapunzel y se enamoró perdida e irremediablemente de ella, pero no hizo caso a la advertencia y ahora tenía que lidiar con ello y aterrizar de esa imagen que tenía de él y Punzie viviendo felices para siempre…porque la realidad nunca es así, y al parecer, menos para un ser mágico.

El día de la boda de Punzie llegó y Jack prefirió no asistir y llevar la nieve a otros lados, pensó que si se quedaba al momento en que su Punzie dijera "acepto" golpearía su callado para congelar el piso y las paredes y hacer un desastre por la frustración de no poder ser visto o escuchado para oponerse. Pero luego le vio el lado positivo a esa boda, Rapunzel viviría feliz con Eugene, llevaría una vida tranquila y sin mortificaciones o estrés como cuando tiene que tratar con sus bromas. Jack acostumbra a llamar a Eugene Flynn, ambos se siguen cayendo bien y no se tienen ningún rencor o enojo, ambos querían mucho a Punzie, ambos querían lo mejor para ella, ¿quién se pelearía por una mujer con alguien que piensa igual respecto a ella?

Pasaron los años y Jack eventualmente se fue del castillo para ya no molestar a la pareja de casados, en vez de eso decidió hacer algo de provecho y a la vez, según él, algo masoquista: ir a Arendelle a ver cómo la pasaban sus dos copitos de nieve.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**OMG! LIBERTAD! aqui el segundo capi recién terminado y fresco, si vieron horrores de ortografía que los dejaron ciegos perdonen y olviden y quédense con el suspenso (?) ojalá les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.**

**Algún Review?**

**By y besos gentesita bella -3-**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA MUNDO! Decidí publicar antes de mis exámenes, para ya no tener nada pendiente, también voy a publicar en los otros fics que tengo porque luego de eso ya no tocaré Fanfiction hasta después de mis exámenes. Muchas gracias por todos los Favs y Follows TuT me hacen feliz y me ayudan a seguir con esta locura con la que salí**

**Nos leemos abajo. Que venga el Capi xDDDDD**

Cap3: Para toda luz, Obscuridad.

Era de noche, la más fría que hasta entonces las montañas de Arendelle tenían, los corta hielo gozaban de noches así, porque eso les daba el mejor hielo. Decían que su fuerza era tan extraña como hermosa, y era cierto, la nieve es pura y hermosa, pero ésta en exceso puede llegar a lastimar y quemar como el fuego. Pensaban que el hielo y la nieve contenía una magia que era tan incontrolable como pura, sabían que ésta podía derrotar a uno, diez y hasta cien hombres con el mínimo esfuerzo o interés, si es que la magia de la nieve llegase a tener voluntad propia…ellos lo creían.

Esa noche Jack estaba de paso en Arendelle, se introdujo en el castillo usando el helado viento para abrir una ventana y meterse, antes de que un sirviente la cerrara.

No tardó en localizar la habitación de las niñas, una de las cuales estaba despierta esa noche. Asomó su oreja a la puerta y escuchó mejor cual de las dos hablaba.

-Sí, pues ve a juega sola.-dijo la que al parecer era Elsa, luego oyó como alguien caía y golpeó el piso.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-preguntó sugerente la pequeña Anna abriendo un ojo de su hermana adormecida.

Jack observó como la puerta era abierta y él era traspasado por las niñas, que bajaron riendo de manera cómplice y llegando a un gran salón, él las siguió por supuesto, quería ver como se divertían sus niñas ahora que ya no pueden verlo. Las niñas se metieron al gran salón y Anna empezó a reír con picardía y diversión al pedirle a su hermana que usara su magia. La infanta al ver como Elsa movía sus manos haciendo una bola de nieve asintió para que empezaran a jugar como siempre hacen, la mayor pisó levemente el suelo y éste se congelo ligeramente para que patinaran mientras se divertían.

El espíritu observaba sentado desde un rincón en la habitación, le encantaba ver que, a pesar de que ellas ya no estaban con él, seguían sonriendo y seguían felices como él deseaba. Aún sentía ese pequeño dolor por haberlas dejado, pero verlas así hacían desaparecer ese dolor. Verlas haciendo un muñeco de nieve, patinando, y hasta deslizarse en un tobogán de nieve le pareció divertido y estaba deseoso de unírseles…luego ocurrió la tragedia.

-¡Atrápame!-dijo Anna saltando en los montículos de nieve que hacía su hermana con solo extender sus manos y mover sus deditos. Pero cada montículo era más grande que el otro, y Elsa no se podía dar vuelta en el hielo para seguir con el camino de montículos por lo resbaladizo de éste.

-¡Espera!-gritó la de pelo blanco a su hermana para que se detuviera, pero Anna no la oía por el sonido de su risa, hasta Jack se preocupó al oír a la mayor tan asustada. Luego Elsa resbaló dejando a su hermana en el aire apunto de caer.-¡Anna!-gritó y quiso hacer otro montículo pero en vez de eso, su rayo congelador golpeó a su hermana en la cara, en el ojo derecho; la menor cayó en un área con nieve así que no se hizo daño.

Elsa fue corriendo y Jack junto con ella, pero no podían ver lo preocupado que también estaba. Elsa tomó cuidadosamente la cabeza de su hermanita y vio con espanto como un mechón de su cabello se tornaba blanco.

-¡Mamá, papá!-gritó Elsa mientras el hielo del piso se volvía grueso a medida que sollozaba, el mueco de nieve se destrozó y el hielo se extendía en toda la habitación, hasta en el techo.-Todo está bien Anna.-dijo creyendo que la menor la escucharía.-Yo te cuido.-Jack se sentía impotente al ver que no podía hacer nada, no podían verlo y punto, no importaba lo mucho que él quisiera ayudar.

Los reyes entraron azotando la puerta debido que ésta se había atascado, al ver el estado del salón se asustaron tanto o más que Elsa.

-Elsa, ¿qué has hecho? ¡se está saliendo de control.-dijo el rey entrando junto con su esposa a la habitación.

-Fue un accidente.-explicó.-lo siento Anna.-dijo juntando su frente con la de ella. La reina tomó a Anna para ver qué daño había sufrido, se angustió con solo tocar sus manitas.

-Está helada.-su terror no pasó desapercibido por el rey.

-Sé a donde tenemos que ir.-dijo buscando el mismo libro que había consultado no hace mucho, en él empezó a buscar una sección en específico.

Lo último que Jack vio fue que los reyes, muy apurados como para notar su presencia, tomaron sus caballos y se dirigieron al mismo lugar donde los troles habitaban, quiso seguirles el paso para saber que le ocurriría a Anna. Al final suprimieron los recuerdos que Anna tenía sobre la magia que posee su hermana, de ese modo la magia que la golpeó desaparecería y ella se mejoraría. Pero Elsa se entristeció al saber que su hermanita ya no sabría de sus poderes, de ese modo ya no podrían jugar con la nieve que ella hacía como antes.

Jack escuchó al abuelo Pavi decir que el enemigo de Elsa será el miedo, eso lo asustó porque sabe perfectamente bien de quién tendría que protegerse, Pitch Black. Si El Coco se llegaba a enterar vería su oportunidad para vengarse de Jack y sus amigos; no lo permitiría y para ello estaría muy al pendiente de sus copitos de nieve y de paso preguntarle algo a un ser mágico para estar seguro.

-Podemos protegerla.-dijo el rey abrazando sobreprotectoramente a Elsa y su esposa.-Ella lo controlara, aprenderá.-Jack prestó atención.-Hasta entonces, cerraremos las puertas, reduciremos la servidumbre, limitaremos su contacto con las personas.-El muchacho de pelo blanco no entendía, sabía que no era la mejor forma de que Elsa se mantuviera en control.-Y esconderemos sus poderes… de todo el mundo.-Elsa miro a su padre, luego observo a su adormecida hermanita.-…incluyendo a Anna.

Una vez de regreso en el castillo Anna despertó a la mañana siguiente, salió del cuarto y vio que las ventanas estaban cerradas, las puertas estaban siendo cerradas por los sirvientes y le pareció ver que eran menos los empleados del castillo. Fue con sus padres para preguntarles qué pasaba, a lo que su padre contestó que las puertas estarían cerradas por un tiempo. Al regresar a su habitación encontró a Elsa para preguntarle la razón del por qué las puertas estarían cerradas, pero Elsa se alejó de ella y se fue corriendo con las manos pegadas al pecho; Anna se mostró confundida por ello y al mismo tiempo se preguntó por el comportamiento de su hermana. El día transcurrió y Anna no le vio el polvo a Elsa, vio como los sirvientes se llevaban las cosas de su hermana hasta que no quedó nada que fuera de su propiedad, salió a ver en qué cuarto se quedaría Elsa, solo para encontrarse con ella cerrándole la puerta sin verla a la cara. Anna se preocupó, y Jack quién lo había visto todo se molestó por ello, no quería que sus niñas estuviesen separadas, y no quería que ellas se sintieran solas teniéndose una para lo otra.

-No puede hacerles eso.

-Es la decisión que tomé por el bien de las niñas.

Jack se introdujo en la oficina del rey para hablar lo del aislamiento de sus hijas, quería pedirle que no les hiciera eso, que Elsa no aprendería de ese modo y que Anna se sentiría sola mientras que no pudiera ver a su hermana. Anna siempre fue la cariñosa que amaba incondicionalmente, y Elsa era la responsable precoz que entendía lo que era correcto. Si las aislaba por su propio bien, nada saldría bien al final.

-Si usted las aísla de ese modo, Anna se sentirá miserable, y Elsa no sabrá como actuar frente a otros para controlarse. Lo que está haciendo está mal.-objetó el joven de pelo blanco.

-Esa decisión ya no te corresponde.-atacó el rey severamente.-Ahora yo soy su padre y yo decidiré lo que es mejor para ellas.-el rey le dio la espalda dispuesto a salir.

-¡No puede protegerlas para siempre!-exclamó Frost con toda la razón del mundo haciendo al rey detener su andar.

-…lo haré mientras aún pueda.-respondió al salir del cuarto, Jack voló y le tomó del hombro volviendo a detenerlo.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando ya no estén…y Elsa aún no puede controlarse?-esa interrogante ya la había tenido el rey y sin embargo no respondió nada, solo quitó la mano del muchacho y se retiró, dejando al chico solo.

Jack se fue del castillo para relajarse y calmar sus ansias y nervios, ya luego volvería para vigilar a sus niñas y estar al pendiente del progreso de Elsa. Luego pensó que era cierto, estaba siendo un masoquista al ver a las niñas que vio nacer y crecer y que éstas no podían verlo ni oírlo. Al llegar a las montañas del norte se quedó un rato en una cueva de hielo para pensar un modo de que las niñas lo vieran, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

**Elsa**

Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora, no puedo ni quiero salir, no quiero lastimar de nuevo a Anna, si algo le llagase a pasar no me lo perdonaría, no quiero que le pasa nada ni a ella ni a nadie.

-No te preocupes Anna, no te volveré a lastimar.-dije contra mi puerta, no saldré hasta que controle mis poderes.

-Es cierto, solo imagínate lo que pasaría si la volvieses a lastimar.-dijo la voz de un hombre en mi cuarto. Me di vuelta estrepitosamente pero no vi a nadie.

-¿Q-quien anda ahí?-dije muy asustada, no veo a nadie pero…

-Oh, no tienes nada que temer.-un hombre alto de piel gris y ojos dorados salió de una de las esquinas obscuras de mi habitación, me pegué a la puerta tanto como pude, estaba aterrada.-No pongas esa cara larga, Elsa.-dijo, ¿cómo es que…?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dije dando un paso al frente, pero retrocediendo a medida que él se acercaba.

-Mi pequeña niña…te he visto, te he observado dese que eras un bebé.-dijo con una sonrisa ladina y caminando de un lado a otro por mi cuarto. A veces agarraba mis juguetes y los curioseaba.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté sin ocultar mi tono de pánico y mis temblores. Él me miro aún sonriendo ampliamente y acercándose lentamente a mí.

-Porque quiero ayudarte a superar esto.-dijo.-Quiero que algún día salgas les hagas ver a todos que eres superior a ellos.-dijo tomando mi mano, no me di cuenta de cuando me senté con mis rodillas pegadas a mi barbilla, esto suelo hacer cuando tengo mucho miedo.-Tienes un don increíble, mi pequeña Elsa.-debo admitir que fue amable y dulce lo que me dijo, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante ello.

-¿Lo crees en verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! Piensa en todo lo que podrías hacer con tus poderes, puedes mostrarles a todos que ere mejor que todos ellos.

¿Mejor que quiénes?-inquirí al no comprender mucho de lo que decía.

-Mejor que todos en Arendelle, mejor que tus padres…mejor que Anna.-sigo sin comprender lo que me está queriendo decir.

-Discúlpame pero no te entiendo.

-¿Elsa?, ¿Con quién estas hablando?-escuché al vos de mi madre y volteé a ver a la puerta, luego mire al hombre con el que hablé y lo vi marcharse a una esquina oscura de mi cuarto, corrí hacia él de manera instintiva.

-Espera…¿te volveré a ver?-le pregunté jalando de su manga, él se volteo y me sonrió sin decir nada.

-Muy pronto lo entenderás.-dijo al soltarse de mi agarre, par cuando mi madre abrió al puerta yo estaba en esa esquina buscando una puerta o algo por donde él hubiese entrado, pero no vi ni encontré nada.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Elsa?-mi madre me tomó del hombro y es cuando me le retiré, de ahora en adelante no dejaré que me toquen, podría hacerles daño.

-Nada, mami…solo pensaba en voz alta.-sonreí acercando mis manos a mi pecho, ella se vio convencida de mi excusa y se alejó un poco de mi.

-Bueno. Tu padre vendrá en un rato para verte, él está hablando con una visita justo ahora(se refiere a Jack)

-Esta bien, mamá.-ella se fue cerrando al puerta y dejándome de nuevo, me quedé con muchas preguntas en ese momento. ¿quién era ese hombre? ¿cómo entró aquí? ¿acaso va a volver?...¿con quién está hablando mi padre? No es común que reciba gente a estas horas. Usualmente vienen en la mañana, jamás por la tarde noche. Pero en fin, lo que me da curiosidad es ese hombre tan apuesta, ni si quiera le pregunté su nombre.

-…Ojalá y lo vuelva a ver.-dije con cierta esperanza, parece que él también puede comprender por lo que estoy pasando.

**Anna**

No comprendo nada, si Elsa ya no va a poder verme entonces…¿quién va a jugar conmigo? ¿Ya no voy a poder ver a Elsa?...No entiendo nada. No la vi n toda la mañana y en todo el día se estuvieron llevando sus cosas a otra habitación. Esto no me está gustando, no quiero que Elsa se vaya…quiero de regreso a mi hermana.

-…quiero de regreso a Elsa.-dije con tristeza, mucha tristeza. Empecé a derramar algunas lágrimas.-Quiero que Elsa regrese.-escondí mi cabeza en mis rodillas.-me siento sola.

-Todo va estar bien, Anna.

Una voz sonó en eco en mi habitación, al levantar mi rostro no pude vislumbrar a nadie.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté sin ver a nadie todavía. Esa voz fue la de un hombre pero no veo a nadie por ningún lado…"todo va estar bien" quien quiera que sea ese hombre parece estar dándome ánimos, creo que quiere alegrarme, sequé mis lágrimas y me levanté de mi cama.

-¡Gracias!-grité a ese hombre, donde quiera que esté, luego bajé para ver si mi papá ya había terminado de hablar con ese invitado al que no me dejó ver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Anna salió de su cuarto, la sombra de Pitch Black emergió se dejó ver con todo y su sonrisa seductora, se mostró con las manos detrás y se acercó un poco a la puerta.

-No hay de qué…Anna.-respondió a pesar de que la infanta castaña se había marchado.

Se acercó al tocador de la niña y vio una pintura pequeña con todo y un marco, donde estaban Elsa y Anna abrazadas y sonriendo, estaban realmente felices, fue del día en que Anna cumplió años y mandaron a hacer esa pintura.

-Pobres, pobres niñas. Se sienten tan solas, una sin la otra. No se preocupen pequeñas…yo veré que no se sientan tristes.-dijo sosteniendo la pintura y mirando a las niñas.-Siempre me tendrán para hacerles compañía.-dijo con malicia fijando luego su vista en Anna.-Voy a empezar contigo castañita.-soltó la pintura desapareciendo en arena negra metiéndose bajo la cama de la infanta soltando una de sus risas diabólicas y malvadas, llegó de inmediato a su reino de oscuridad y tinieblas y volvió a su forma humana frente a un estanque en lo profundo de uno de sus pasadizos.

Lo observó dando vueltas con destellos negros y ciertos brillos plateados, lo miro directamente esperando a que apareciera cierta imagen. Luego de unos segundo de insistencia vio la imagen borrosa de Jack Frost entrando al castillo por una de las ventanas, lo vio dirigirse a la oficina del rey, pero él estaba con Anna, Jack no dijo nada y se recargó en una esquina observando la escena que él nunca podría volver a experimentar.

-Oh, pobre Jack.-dijo con sorna y burla.-No podrás volver a tener contigo a tus pequeñas, qué patético de tu parte querer estar presente para ellas…aún si no te ven.-la imagen se difuminó y desapareció mientras regresaba del pasillo, venía sonriendo de pensar en lo que haría para vengarse de Jack y sus amigos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**...Fue muy poco ._. ... NAH xD me gustó escribir esto, no sabía como hacerle así que solo puse lo que mi cabeza alcanzó a poner.**

**Los siguientes capítulos serán de las apariciones en "detrás de cámaras" de Jack y Pitch, algo así como lo que hicieron durante la película de Frozen sin que nos diéramos cuenta o sus apariciones al término de una escena e inicio de otra. En fin, esto srá por solo dos o tres capis dependiendo si los quiero hacer cortos o largos.**

**Bye y besos mi gentesita hermosa. **

**Algún Review o sugerencia? -3- Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo! aquí entregando mi encargo y ustedes? xD gracias por los Reviews y Follows, espero que envíen más con sus opiniones de éste capi. Basta de charla...¡QUE VENGA! XD**

Cap. 4: Si quiero hacer un muñeco (El miedo será tu enemigo.)

**Pitch**

"Escucha, Elsa. Tu poder seguirá creciendo. Debes aprender a controlarlo, el miedo…será tu enemigo."

Bueno, debo admitir…que esto es realmente interesante. La princesa del hielo e hija de dos de los cuatro grandes está aterrada de sí misma. No hay nada más alentador que la ventaja de tomar control de un niño por medio de sus temores.

Es cierto, esa niña…¿cómo es que se llama?...ah sí, Elsa. Es cierto que Elsa tiene los poderes de su padre, sin usar el cayado por supuesto, pero es solo una niña en estos momentos. Y todos saben lo propensos que están los niños al miedo, eso es lo que más me gusta, puesto que los niños son más fáciles de manipular.

Vigilé a esas dos niñas por un tiempo, pero tuve que convivir con la mayor para hacerla sentir, hasta cierto punto, un poco mejor consigo misma. Me pareció entretenido ver cómo esa niña me trataba como cualquier otra persona cuando me veía en su habitación.

Su hermana fue un hueso duro de roer, no importaba si también hablaba con ella desde las sombras, ella seguía pensando que tarde o temprano su hermana mayor saldría y le diría la razón de su auto confinamiento y por qué rechazaba todo y a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con forme pasaban los días, las estaciones cambiaron, Jack tuvo que llevar el invierno a Arendelle y lo hizo sin faltar, tenía el presentimiento de que si Anna le pedía jugar, entonces Elsa saldría. Sabía lo mucho que a sus copitos les gusta jugar en la nieve, se asomó a una de las ventanas y vio a Anna ver por la ventana el paisaje cubierto con esa manta blanca. La escuchó reír yendo hacia la puerta de la mayor, tocando juguetonamente la puerta empezó a …¿cantar?

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-Jack podía oírla desde la ventana, aún se preguntaba por qué tanto Punzie como otras personas se ponen a cantar tan casualmente mientras hacen algo durante el día.-Ven vamos a jugar. Ya no te puedo ver jamás. Hermana, sal.-se asomó viendo debajo de la puerta creyendo ver a Elsa.-Parece que no estas.-Jack se metió rápidamente al castillo y siguió a Anna mientras la oía cantar.-Solíamos ser amigas…y ya no más.-dijo tristonamente.-No entiendo lo que pasó.-los dos regresaron a la puerta de la hermana más grande.-¿y si hacemos un muñeco?-se pegó al picaporte.-No tiene que ser un muñeco.

-Déjame en paz, Anna.-contestó Elsa del otro lado de manera neutral, sin enfado o alguna otra emoción.

-Ya me voy.-cantó muy triste al ver en fracaso su intento.

Jack, al verlas así se molestó, Elsa realmente no tenía por qué encerrarse y no estar con Anna. Las dos tenían que estar juntas, como siempre debió ser, el rey y al reina estaban haciendo todo mal.

Siguió a la menor y se metió en su cuarto para intentar animarla, así que utilizó un truco que había estado practicando luego de que Punzie se casó.

-Ojalá funcione.-se dijo, empezó a mover sus manos sin hacer que se tocaran dando vueltas y vueltas, consiguiendo la primera fase: hacer un copo de nieve, la segunda sería difícil: hacer que Anna lo viera al contacto de éste. Mandó a volar el copito pidiendo que cayera en la niña, éste se derritió casi al instante de tocar la frente de la infanta.

Cuando Anna sintió un leve frió en su frente, sintió algo extraño en toda su cara, podía ver diminutos brillos que trataban de ofuscarla. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego Jack esperó, Anna buscaba por su habitación alguna señal de donde sea que viniese las luces que la sorprendieron sin éxito.

Jack se desanimó al ver que su pequeña seguía tan desanimada, soltó un suspiro de decepción y fue cuando Anna se sorprendió de escuchar algo. El adolescente no lo comprendía, su truco falló.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?- preguntó.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-¿Eh?

La niña daba vueltas viendo quién estaba en su cuarto, alguien estaba ahí solo que le era imposible verlo. Jack estaba igual o más confundido todavía, ese truco se supone que lo inventó para hacer que los niños se animaran más rápido y con más facilidad, pero no estaba perfeccionado aún, lo que le resulta extraño es el hecho de que lo pueda oír. "Si puede oírme…" pensó por un momento. "Entonces tal vez pueda verme, solo tengo que mejorar esto" miro su mano intentando hacer otro copo con desesperación, pero éste se deshizo en sus manos en segundos. Anna se acercó a su ventana creyendo que tal vez un copo de nieve le cayó en la cara, pero vio que el seguro ni siquiera se había quitado, empezó a creer que lo había imaginado o algo por el estilo.

-¿Hola?-buscó en habitación, Jack estaba a solo unos pasos de ella.-¿Acaso estas…ocultándote de mí?

"Que tú y tu hermana me vean es lo que más deseo en esta vida" pensó Jack ante la pregunta inocente de la menor.-No me estoy ocultando.-respondió provocando un sobresalto en Anna.

-¿En donde estas?-inquirió buscando en los rincones de su cuarto.

-Estoy justo enfrente de ti.-dijo el mayor poniéndose frente a ella, solo consiguió que la pequeña lo atravesara yendo a su baúl de juguetes. Jack ya se había acostumbrado pero que Anna lo pasara de largo en serio le afectó.

-¿Pero por qué no puedo verte?-Anna creyó encontrar a alguien con quién jugar, pero si no podía verlo no tenía chiste. Jack estaba dispuesto a consolar a su pequeña pero no quería poner en riesgo su seguridad, ¿quién no le asegura que el Coco los está observando?

-Oye, ¿quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?-preguntó viendo como Anna se emocionó por un segundo.

-Pero, ¿cómo jugaremos si no puedo verte?

-Tu sabrás siempre en donde estoy.-respondió, Jack se acercó a la ventana y al tocarla hizo aparecer escarcha en ésta. La infanta se sorprendió y corrió a ver más de cerca lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su ventana.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?-preguntó fascinada.

-No es lo único que puedo hacer. Si vamos abajo te puedo mostrar más trucos.

-¡Es increíble!

Anna empezó a sacar su abrigo y sus guantes, estaba tan emocionada con este nuevo amigo que no le molestó que Elsa no le acompañara, ya sería para la próxima. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó ver a la reina, Jack se encontraba en el espacio tras la puerta y la pared y Anna dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Sucede algo Anna?-preguntó gentilmente al verla sacar su ropa de invierno.

-No, solo voy a salir jugar un rato.-respondió de manera calmada.

-Elsa va a jugar contigo?-preguntó, la reina creyó que tal vez esta vez sus dos hijas jugarían juntas.

-No, ella no quiere, así que iré yo sola.

La reina la dejó salir a los jardines de atrás del palacio, Jack se alivió de que no lo mencionara pues tendría que dar explicaciones a los reyes, ahora padres de sus niñas. Y por el momento lo que quería era pasar un rato agradable con al más pequeña. Jack salió a espaldas de la reina dirigiéndose a los jardines, minutos después la infanta lo alcanzó, así que le lanzó una bola de nieve para que notara su "presencia"

Jack tenía que dar señales de donde estaba además de hablar o gritar de al emoción, algo para que Anna lo ubicara mientras jugaban. Construyeron fuertes, tuvieron guerras de nieve, y hasta construyeron un muñeco, Jack dijo que él iría por unas rocas y ramas para los brazos y cara, mientras Anna apilaba las enormes bolas de nieve que conformarían el cuerpo. No había pasado mucho desde que Anna le preguntó a Elsa si quería jugar con ella, y cuando se está encerrada lo más que uno puede hacer es mirar por la ventana. A pesar de que la hermana mayor estaba ajena al nuevo amigo de su hermana, empezó a observarla cuando estaba haciendo el cuerpo del muñeco de nieve, ella se veía aburrida, muchos dirían que incluso triste. Posó una mano sobre la ventana, la cantidad de poder y hielo que salió de esta se encaminó hasta el cuerpo de nieve que su hermanita intentaba hacer, y como si fuera cosa de nada, el hielo de Elsa hizo tres perfectas bolas de nieve ideales para un muñeco. Anna creyó escuchar algo detrás suyo, pensó que tal vez era su nuevo amigo, pero al darse vuelta vio el cuerpo de su muñeco de nieve. Jack regresó con un par de ramas y unas rocas en mano, viendo a la infanta con rareza al muñeco de nueve.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó-¿Papá?-Elsa ya estaba de espaldas a su ventana, con sus piernas flexionada y rodillas sobre su mentón, hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos ante la impotencia de no poder acompañar a su hermana menor.

Anna y Jack siguieron con el muñeco de nieve, ya era casi medio día cuando terminaron de jugar, una de las sirvientas llamó a la pequeña para que merendara, ésta le hizo caso y se despidió de su amigo con un ademán.

-Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó antes de alejarse. A Jack le dio un mini infarto

-Ahmm…

-Princesa Anna, entré rápido, no querrá que Jokul Frosti* le congele su nariz.-llamó juguetonamente la sirvienta. Anna esperó la respuesta de su amigo pero él no parecía articular palabra.

-Te lo diré la próxima vez.-contestó, Anna podía esperar así que fue con la sirvienta para reunirse con sus padres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al estar fuera del castillo, Jack voló hasta la ventana de su hija mayor poco después de que Anna se fue, la vio contra la ventana admirando el paisaje con deseos de salir a jugar, se notaba en su carita y en sus expresivos ojos azules. Al verla acercarse más a la ventana notó como se sentía más ansiosa, después le miro asustada por el hielo que apareció en su ventana desde sus manos. Un rato después llamó a sus "padres", el rey fue con ella para calmarla notando la presencia del adolescente en la ventana, éste le miraba con reproche y cierto enfado, se veía tan serio que parecía enojado. Un rato más tarde llegó un pedido por el rey en cuestión de horas.

-Los guantes te ayudarán.-Elsa ahora portaba guantes, su padre le estaba enseñando una manera de evitar que sus poderes salieran a flor de piel.-¿Ves? Esconde…-cubrió la mano enguantada de la pequeña

-No has de abrir…-siguió la niña.

-Tu corazón.-dijeron ambos al unísono. El rey habló con la pequeña acerca de que no debería quitarse los guantes para no provocar otro accidente como el de la ventana, y ella le juró no quitárselos nunca.

El resto de la tarde, Elsa pasó un rato con el rey pero éste tuvo que irse para atender asuntos reales, le dio un abrazo a su pequeña y cerró la puerta suavemente mientras ella lo miraba ya más calmada. Jack nunca se fue en ningún momento, tuvo la tentación de abrir la ventana con una brisa helada pero se contuvo para no alterar más a su niña, los observó de tal modo que hasta el rey se olvidó de su presencia, por un segundo se sintió triste al ver que ya no podría compartir momentos como ese con alguna de sus hijas, puesto que ni la menor pudo verlo. Realmente se arrepentía de haberlas entregado.

Elsa se puso de pie contra su puerta y posó su manita en ésta.

-Si quiero hacer un muñeco.-empezó a cantar suavemente contra la puerta en melodía de su hermana, Jack supo que se estaba dirigiendo a Anna.-Me gustaría ir a jugar. Pero aquí dentro tengo que estar. Y aunque no salga yo para ti voy a estar.-se dejó caer quedando sentada y recargada.-Aún somos amigas, eso no cambiará, no lo tienes que dudar. Si quiero hacer un muñeco.-se acomodó con sus rodillas cerca de su barbilla.-Juntas hacer un muñeco…vuelve aquí.-finalizó en tono suave y triste así como empezó.

El espíritu de la nieve se sentía impotente una vez más, no soportaba ver a Elsa triste, siempre pensó que cuando reía era exactamente igual a Rapunzel, vivaz, alegre y cálida como el sol. El verla triste y asustada de sus poderes era simplemente algo devastador para Jack, quería enseñarle, decirle que no temiera, pero no lo haría por su seguridad. La noche cayó en unos instantes dejando ver la aurora boreal, era hora de irse con el viento una vez más y de este modo el muchacho se fue. Pero antes de irse presionó su dedo meñique contra el cristal, haciendo una silueta de un copo de nieve lo suficientemente grande como para que Elsa la viera formarse e ir corriendo a verlo. Primero el cristal, después vio sus guantes y finalmente se le quedó mirando al copo de su ventana, tal era su expresión de asombro que Jack pensó por un segundo que podía verlo, pero no fue así. Terminó volando lo más rápido que pudo para evitar hacer algo estúpido, algo como intentar que lo viera.

Unos años después, a pesar de que la princesa mayor aún no salía, la menor seguía yendo a su puerta y tocar para preguntarle sobre pasar un rato juntas, pero la peli blanca terminaba por decir no. Pitch ya no se había presentado desde entonces, tenía sus propios problemas pero siempre tenía tiempo para vigilar desde las sombras a esas dos niñas.

Por un tiempo frecuentó al habitación de Anna, pero ella no podía verlo, mucho menos oírlo. Lo intentó todo con ella, pero nada sirvió al final. Si bien no pudo iniciar con la más pequeña, no quería decir que la mayor fuera igual. Así pues se dio el tiempo para acercarse a hija mayor de Frost.

Elsa pasaba la mayor parte del día leyendo libros y hablando con su padre sobre maneras de controlarse, llegó a la conclusión de que sus poderes emergían a flor de piel por medio de sus emociones, es por eso que si se alteraba empeoraba el control de éste y era más fácil que saliera aún si no era su intención. Pitch vio en ella potencial, potencial destructor y eficiente que le podría servir, pero primero debería ganarse a la niña de tan peligroso poder. Luego de jugar con su nuevo "amigo" Anna intentó nuevamente hacer que Elsa saliera.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? En nuestra bici hay que pasear.-Jack seguía preguntándose por qué cantaba, "debe ser de familia" pensó.-Tu compañía hace falta aquí. Con los retratos ya empecé a conversar.-En efecto, si al adolescente le pareció raro que cantara, era más raro aún verla hablarle a los cuadros.-Es algo aburrido…solamente ver…las horas decir "tic tac".

Anna se aburría, claro, pero su hermana hacía el esfuerzo por intentar calmarse y salir de su cuarto sin causar otro accidente.

-No lo dejes salir.-decía caminando de un lado a otro abrazándose sin los guantes.-Contrólate…No sientas…¡No sientas! ¡Ah!-sacudió sus manos por el desespero causando que un rayo cubriera de nieve una sección cerca de la ventana.-¡Arg! ¡¿Por qué no funciona?! ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?-su respiración empezó a agitarse, se dejó hacer de rodillas en el piso mirando con horror sus manos.-¡Que alguien me diga cómo controlar esta maldición! ¡¿Cómo puedo ocultarlo?!-tanto de la ira como del enojo empezó a llorar, Elsa se odiaba. Odiaba sus poderes y odiaba no poder controlarlos.

-¿Y por qué ocultarlo?-"esa voz" pensó la niña.-¿No sería mejor dejarlo salir?-cuando Elsa alzó la mirada vio al hombre de bata negra y piel ceniza justo frente a ella. Toda una aparición.

-Volviste…-fue lo único que alcanzó a articular.

-¿Sorprendida?-dio media vuelta con sus manos posicionadas atrás empezando a divagar en la habitación.-No veo por qué.

Elsa se levantó y secó sus lágrimas, seguidamente fue por los guantes.

-No te los pongas.-ordenó el Coco.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué ocultar lo que eres realmente en vez de mostrarlo al mundo?.-inquirió sin mirarla.-No eres la única que por ahí con…habilidades "especiales".-Elsa dejó los guantes en su cama sentándose en la cama de frente al hombre.-La última vez te mostré lo que puedo hacer…pero no te dije para qué lo uso.

Era cierto, Elsa jamás supo qué hacía esa persona, solo sabía que era igual a ella: una persona con poderes, nada más ni menos. Pitch se acercó a su ventana cerrando estrepitosamente las cortinas, luego fue hacia ella escuchando un leve grito de sorpresa, lo siguiente que Elsa vio fue oscuridad, y al abrir los ojos se vio en un paraje gris, lúgubre y aterrador.

Jaulas colgaban por doquier, pasillos, puentes y escaleras que daban a todas direcciones, un tenue rayo luz dorado entrando por un "agujero", pero ni ese rayo de luz iluminaba por completo el lugar. Elsa se vio en una especie de cueva, pero parecía más que eso.

No vio a al hombre que le dio el susto de su vida, dio unos pasos al frente llamándolo, pero solo el eco respondía. Miro por todos lados sin poder encontrarlo, luego escuchó unos galopes firmes yendo hacia ella, al darse vuelta se vio frente a una especia de caballo negro con ojos de roca dorada que le sacó un ahogado grito de horror. La criatura respiraba agitadamente haciendo que la pequeña se sintiera cada vez más aterrada y que emitiera más gritos.

-Wow, Wow, tranquila chica.-Pitch apareció de la nada alejando al caballo de la peli blanca.-No es una intrusa, es una invitada.-dijo acariciando y calmando a la criatura. Elsa se levantó tomando distancia.

-¿Qué cosa es esa?-preguntó aún aterrada, pero menos que hace un segundo. Pitch tomó un poco de arena negra y se la mostró a su "invitada", al momento que la arena se movía y después caía de la mano de su controlador.

-¿Ya te das una idea de lo que hago?-el Coco sonreía al verse en su estado natural, bueno casi. Elsa cayó de repente en un hecho, recordando algo que olvidó hacer al última vez que lo vio.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó asustada queriendo salir de ahí.

-Muchos me dicen el Rey de las Pesadillas, La Sombra.-dijo acercándose a la princesa haciendo que el caballo hiciera igual.-El Hombre del Costal*, El Terror Bajo las Camas, El Coco.-Elsa jadeó del miedo al escucharlo.-Pero solo los que me conocen bien…-se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, Elsa quedó paralizada del miedo.-…me llaman Pitch. Pitch Black.

-Entonces, eso es…-dijo la princesa refiriéndose a la criatura.-eso es una pesadilla ¿verdad?-finalizó recuperando la compostura.

-Oh eres buena, eres muy buena.-se regodeó caminando a su alrededor.-Hechos de mi arena negra, creados para propagar las pesadillas por todo el globo.-la criatura se disolvió en cuestión de segundos siendo controlado por Pitch, quién la hizo girar devolviéndola a sus manos y desapareciéndola.-Por desgracia estoy algo oxidado luego de un problema que tuve con algunos…"colegas"-dijo sarcásticamente mientras Elsa enseriaba su semblante.-Verás princesa, no solo no eres la única con poderes especiales, también eres una más considerada un monstruo por lo que puedes hacer…solo con…tus manos.-lentamente se acercó y alcanzó una de las manos de la princesa, a lo cual ella intentó soltarse.

-No sé de qué me hablas, yo no soy un monstruo.-replicó desafiante.

-Eso piensas tú, pero el resto de la gente no lo creerá si sigues así.-Elsa empezó a tener miedo, no de él, sino de lo que decía.-Tus poderes solamente pueden crecer, y mientras más crezcan más difícil resultará su control. No importa lo mucho que lo intentes, jamás podrás lograrlo tú sola.-hizo presión en la mano de Elsa haciendo que se molestara, ambos empezaron a forcejar pero ninguno de los dos cedía, a Pitch le encantaba que esa niña intentara desafiarlo.-Tarde o temprano todos sabrán lo que eres Elsa. Y cuando lo sepan, entonces creerán que eres un monstruo igual a mí.-la princesa se desesperó, el hielo empezó a manifestarse en sus manos listo para salir.-No podrás hacerlos cambiar de opinión cuando se enteren, el día en que dejes de intentar ocultarlo será el día el día en que aceptes que gente como nosotros no puede fingir ser lo que no son.

-¡CALLATE!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Pitch la devolvió a su habitación, el rayo de hielo que Elsa lanzó terminó entre la pared y la puerta de su cuarto haciendo la silueta de un copo, ella respiraba agitadamente de rodillas una vez más, pensando en lo que el Rey de las Pesadillas le dijo en su guarida de oscuridad. No podía darle la razón pero asimiló que todo lo dicho podía volverse una posibilidad.

-¡Mama, Papá!-llamó mientras buscaba sus guantes con desesperación, de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar sintiendo una gran presión en su pecho.

Minutos después el rey y la reina llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue tranquilizar a Elsa para evitar que el asunto se pudiera peor. Pitch podía verlo todo desde su estanque, algo difuminado pero la visión era más que perfecta, se deleitó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver logrado su objetivo. "Fase 1…completa" pensó para sí observando la imagen.

-¡Tengo miedo!, ¡siguen creciendo!-señaló la peli blanca mostrando sus manos enguantadas y mirándolas pensando en las palabras de Pitch.

-Sabes que empeora cuando te alteras. Cálmate.

-¡NO! Ya déjame.-respondió la niña alejando sus manos de su "padre".-Vete, no quiero hacerte daño.-la reina se acercó y tomó del hombro a su esposo. Ambos sabía que se estaba poniendo la actitud de Elsa en cuanto a sus poderes, lo supieron a medida que crecía. Sabían que era demasiado para ella pero Jack Frost tampoco hacer nada si no podía verlo, como ahora que observaba todo desde la ventana, llegó cuando segundos antes que los reyes.

Ambos se quedaron con ella hasta que se calmó, esto pasó ya entrada la noche y todos ya tenían que irse a dormir. Jack no se apartó de la ventana ni por un segundo, necesitaba saber que Elsa estaba bien. Cuando los sirvientes le trajeron una taza de chocolate caliente a la princesa, era momento de que Jack se fuera, esta vez iría a Crown para hablar con Rapunzel.

Elsa terminó su bebida caliente escuchando las risas de hermana, podía oírla corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que unas sirvientes la llamaron.

-Princesa, deje de correr en los pasillos, ya todos están durmiendo.

-Saben que no puedo dormir.-contestó juguetona, se escucharon algunos reclamos y a Anna riendo al no ser alcanzada por las criadas.

Elsa se levantó de su cama y se colocó una vez más frente a la puerta, escuchando como su Anna vivía tan feliz y despreocupada.

-Si quiero hacer un muñeco…junto a ti quiero pasear.-empezó a cantar suave y triste, como suele hacer a diferencia de su hermana menor.-Yo también te necesito aquí. Tal vez queremos nuestro sueños conversar…sé que tú te sientes sola.-se recargó de espaldas en la puerta.-Pero aún así…no puedo contigo estar.-se dejó caer sin ganas de continuar. Alzó la vista viendo en el techo la sombra de su…"visitante personal", la observó sin moverse por unos segundos hasta que la vio desaparecer escuchando las risas burlonas y macabras de Pitch.

Esa noche Elsa durmió a medias, no durmió por miedo del Coco, eso era lo de menos para ella; no durmió pensando en las cosas horribles que le dijo en su guarida. Después de mucho reflexionarlas durmió pensando en un propósito: esforzarse al máximo en controlarse, no dejar que las personas se le acerquen demasiado, y por sobre todo, alejarse de todo y todos para que no sepan lo que es realmente, o lo que ellos podrían llegar a pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elsa y Anna siguieron separadas, separadas solo por una puerta que Elsa no se dignó a abrir por temor a lastimar a su hermana menor, la única de la familia que no sabía nada de sus monstruosos poderes. Pitch siguió frecuentando la habitación de la princesa de cabello blanco y ojos azules, haciendo que se acostumbrara a sus formas tétricas y poco naturales de aparecer desde las esquinas o debajo de su cama. Elsa de repente se vio esperando las visitas del Coco, quería que le dijera por qué pensaba que la verían como a él o cómo fue que terminó en esa conclusión, pero Pitch siempre desviaba la conversación para que ella lo olvidara. Jack se quedó unos días con Punzie recuperando la compostura luego de ver tan aterrada a Elsa, sobretodo por la parte en la que no pudo hacer nada por ayudarla. Anna no salió a jugar pues no tenía con quién, así que optó por probar cosas nuevas y nuevas formas de divertirse.

Así, mientras Elsa tomaba té en su cuarto, Anna hacía días de campo en el techo del castillo. La princesa castaña se levantaba tarde, dormía tarde, hablaba con los retratos creyéndose princesa casadera*, Anna usaba lo primero que veía para vestirse y peinarse e iniciar el día para buscar maneras de no pensar en acercarse a la puerta de su hermana. Elsa aún la escuchaba tocando su puerta, luego la escuchó simplemente preguntar para que saliera, hasta que finalmente los toques de puerta cesaron y no volvió a saber de Anna. Elsa sentía como sus poderes crecían, pero ya no llamaba a sus padres puesto que ya era mayor. Le pareció extraño que siempre que sus poderes crecían y se asustaba, Pitch se veía divertido recargado en una de las paredes observando a la princesa.

Lo cierto es que El Rey de las Pesadillas empezó a mostrar cierto interés en la joven de cabellos blancos, la observaba durante sus visitas y con el tiempo la vio cambiar, se volvía más elegante, más formal, pero no menos frágil. De niña le veía cara de una adorable muñeca de porcelana, una cara que tuvo el placer de ver llena de terror y desesperación, "daría lo que fuera por verla así de nuevo ahora que ya es mayor.", pensaba de vez en cuando. No se decepcionó al ver lo hermosa y grácil que se había vuelto.

Pero dejaba de lado toda la idea al recordar por qué hacía todo esto: Venganza, eso lo devolvía a la realidad. Le decía a la princesa que ocultar su verdadero yo era una grave equivocación, una que gradualmente lamentaría. Hasta que Elsa se hartó de sus palabras y le hizo callar en una de sus conversaciones. Era de mañana, la princesa mayor ya tenía dieciocho y la menor dieciséis. Pitch se había aparecido poco después del desayuno y le dijo que ya era hora de que la farsa se terminara, que tenía que salir y mostrarle a todos lo poderosa que es. Pero Elsa tenía mecha corta* esa mañana.

-Pitch, ya cállate. Me estas empezando a fastidiar.-dijo seriamente frente a él, el Coco se sorprendió un poco por su reacción ya que normalmente no le habla.-¿Para qué vienes aquí de todas formas? ¿Cómo para qué haces esto?-preguntó fastidiada.

-Intentó hacerte un favor.-dijo poniéndose erguido mirando por encima de ella.

-Eso no es lo que yo veo. No creo que puedas entenderme y mucho menos entender cómo me siento respecto a "mi verdadero ser"-respondió haciendo comillas al aire aún seria.

-Tal vez no, pero entiendo el sentimiento de soledad mejor que nadie. Con eso es más que suficiente.-ninguno se movía de sus lugares, esta vez Pitch quería acercarse lo menos posible.

-No, tu no sabes lo mucho que he sacrificado por no hacerle daño a los que amo.-alzó su voz.-No lo entiendes porque no tienes nadie a quien proteger o amar, Bogeyman*.-finalizó expresando repulsión al decir uno de los tantos apodos de Pitch. Ese era el que más odiaba.

-…¿Crees que no lo sé?-inquirió en voz baja, su expresión era de molestia y ya no burlona y altanera como suele ser con ella.-¿Crees que no sé lo que es morir por los que amas?-"claro que no lo sabes" pensó, "no tienes idea del tiempo que he vivido y lo que he perdido a través de los años. ¡Tú no sabes nada!". Eso era lo que le quería decir a la princesa del hielo, pero no se atrevía.

-Yo sé bien que no lo sabes.-Elsa empezó a caminar hacia él dejando unos pasos de distancia.-Lo sé por que tú no tienes corazón…y sin él…hace que el apodo del Hombre del Saco te quede perfecto.-Pitch no comprendió eso último.-por que no eres más que un sucio saco sin nada en su interior.-finalizó severamente, como toda una reina en potencia.-Ahora, por última vez.-dio vuelta y se alejó de regreso a su escritorio.-Déjame sola.-sentenció, Pitch se había ofendido, nadie había sido capaz de ofenderlo así.

-Muy bien. Quieres que te deje sola. ¡Hecho!-Elsa se inmutó ante su tono de voz.-Pero recuerda…que fuiste tú…-se alejó sin darle la espalda a la princesa.-tú fuiste la que lo pidió.

Elsa no se dio vuelta hasta que su cuarto se quedó en silencio, no vio por ningún lado al Coco o a su sombra. Suspiró con alivio.

-Paz…ya era hora.-dijo tomando un libro y empezar a leer.

Días más tarde, los "padres" de Elsa y Anna dieron un anuncio en el castillo: harían un viaje a las tierras del norte por unas semanas por asuntos privados, Elsa estaría a cargo hasta el regreso de sus majestades. Ambos reyes empacaron lo necesario para dos semanas y trazaron una ruta de viaje para estar de regreso lo más rápido posible, sería un asunto "secreto" por decirlo así pero no querían dejar sola a sus princesas.

Anna ya no jugaba con Jack, no por el hecho de poder escucharlo, claro que lo escuchaba; pero empezaba a entretenerse más estando sola que acompañada de su amigo invisible. La tarde de partida de sus majestades fue algo larga, la castaña oji azul se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres pasando delante de la puerta de su hermana. "No…¿para qué?" pensó al tener el leve impulso de tocar e invitarla a despedirse juntas.

-Los veo en dos semanas.-dijo sonriente abrazando a sus padres.

Ellos habían quedado que Elsa estaría abajo esperando a despedirlos, Anna nunca se enteró de ello. Su majestades ya estaban por partir, solo quedaba la mayor de sus "hijas". Pero a diferencia de la castaña, Elsa apenas y se les acercó a sus padres, no los abrazó ni hizo un intento por tocarlos o que ellos la tocaran, solo les hizo una reverencia.

-¿Tienes que viajar?-preguntó insegura por quedarse al mando del castillo.

-Confiamos en ti, Elsa.-sentenció el rey mientras su esposa sonreía a ambos.

Ya en el puerto subieron al barco y siendo despedidos por uno de sus sirvientes asegurando que estaría dispuesto en ayudar a la princesa mayor en lo que sea que necesitara, puesto que era uno de los pocos que sabían de su condición y aislamiento, además de que era el sirviente de confianza del rey.

El tiempo de ausencia de los padres de las princesas no provocó cambios en Anna, pero Elsa sí que se sentía diferente. Ya sin Pitch molestándola y diciendo lo que era "mejor" para ella, sintió que su habitación se había vuelto más silenciosa. Odiaba cuando el Coco sacaba el tema, pero habían veces que él llegaba con intenciones de una simple y trivial conversación con la princesa, preguntando sobre qué había de nuevo, a lo que ella constaba: todo sigue igual. Jack regresó luego de un tiempo asegurándose del bienestar de ellas dos, pero sin hablar con Anna pues al parecer se veía más que contenta.

Las dos semanas ya casi pasaban y muy pronto los reyes volverían. Pero no fue así. Se pronosticó una tormenta en el océano, una tormenta que llegó hasta Arendelle preocupando a más de uno en el reino, incluyendo a las princesas, ambas. Unos días más tarde llegó la noticia que destrozó el mundo de las niñas: Sus padres habían muerto durante la tormenta, el barco entero había sido tragado por una ola cuando se encontraban a unos kilómetros de las aguas de Arendelle.

Miembros de la corte y de la familia de la reina fueron al entierro simbólico, todos, hasta la misma Anna se preguntó por su hermana, Elsa fue la única ausente. Al término del funeral todos intentaron animar a la princesa castaña, ella apenas asentía y respondía frases monosilábicas, pero pasaba de eso. La noche ya estaba empezando a caer y ella se sentía tan deprimida como en la tarde del entierro, por lo que intentó hacer algo de manera despreocupada, o más bien pensando: "¿qué más puedo perder con tocar la puerta una vez más?

-¿Elsa?...Sé que estas adentro. Me han preguntado "a donde fue?".-Elsa la escuchó, así que se acercó a la puerta esta vez.-Que sea valiente, piden y traté…te vengo a buscar. Déjame entrar.-la castaña se recargó en la puerta.-Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame. Ya no sé que hacer.-se dejó caer quedando sentada viendo al ventana.-…¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-preguntó aguantando las ganas de llorar.-Elsa estaba en la misma posición al otro lado.

Durante el funeral no se mostró por temor, se quedó en su habitación llorando por la pérdida pero esa vez ni los guantes contuvieron el poder. Congeló los muebles de tal manera que tenían pequeñas púas encima, hizo nevar en su cuarto provocando una tormenta, pero al escuchar la voz de Anna ésta se calmó y la nieve prácticamente se congeló en lugar, los copos de nieve que querían caer se quedaron suspendidos en el espacio sin moverse. Una vez que Anna se fue, dándose por vencida en querer sacar a la mayor, Elsa abrió al puerta pero Anna ya tenía mucho de haberse ido. Cerró la puerta con decepción y pasó a su cama.

-Anna…si quiero hacer un muñeco. Pero entiende, no puedo. Te hice daño una vez, jamás pensé…que fuera a pasar.-miro sus manos sin guantes con una leve capa de hielo cubriéndolas.-Peligro soy para la gente…y mamá y papá…aquí ya no están. Si quiero hacer un muñeco. Pero entiende no puedo…Lo siento.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**T^T debo admitir que lloré escribiendo esto. Pero lo importante es que lo terminé *O* **

**Aclaraciones de lenguaje:**

**Jokul Frosti: Se refiere a Jack Frost, pero es su nombre en los países escandinavos.**

**El Hombre del Saco: Uno de los muchos nombres de nuestro querido Pitch, éste es su nombre en España.**

**Mecha corta: de poca paciencia.**

**Bogeyman: Nombre de Pitch en estados Unidos. (obvio xD)**

**Bueno esto es todo, ¿fue largo? yo no lo creo. En el siguiente capítulo vienen cosas buenas xD**

**Las partes que canta Elsa como sus "respuestas" no son mías, son de un video en Youtube que me encantó, solo busquen: Si quiero hacer un muñeco, y den click en el segundo vídeo que les aparezca. Cualquier duda, un Review**

**Nos vemos en la próxima entrega x3 dejen Reviews y Follows si quieren la continuación :D**

**Besitos.**


End file.
